Side By Side
by DeadlyRedAlice
Summary: Sequel to 'Together Again'


Hi there. Hope nobody is too mad at me for being MIA. I feel awful, but honestly, it's not that I haven't wanted to write, I just haven't been. Well, actually, I have, just not my fanfiction stories. I've been very seriously writing an original story lately. But not the point. I really am sorry, and I'm especially sorry to BlackShadowKat. She is my beta, and I'm hers, and I've been a poophead and haven't been helping because unlike me, she is still writing. Sorry. Okay, so this is a one-shot "sequel" to Together Again. In reviews, a few people suggested I do one, so voila! Hope it's good. Sorry everyone again. I don't blame you if you hate on me. *WARNING: there is 'naughty' language.* Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest. I do not own anything. Thank you,

DeadlyRedAlice  
>xoxo<p>

* * *

><p>I ducked easily, avoiding the idiot's punch as if it were a fly. I wasn't really sure if the buffoon even knew how to fight so I didn't go into the offensive. Never once did he even get close to touching me. It was nearing the point of boring. Villains had really lost their touch. While I was on the point of falling sleep from inactivity, he was sweating and close to passing out. It was pathetic.<p>

"Stop moving bitch!" he squealed, his pig-like face turning red from exertion. From behind me a punch came so fast it was a blur and punched him in the face, knocking him unconscious before he could even feel the pain.

"Never call her that again," A low voice said angrily from behind me. I looked down at his bloody and drooling face, almost feeling bad, knowing he never had a chance.

"Poor guy," I said, gazing down at his deplorable form. I tore my gaze away and met Richard's masked eyes, which were looking at me like I had suddenly grown bunny ears. "Well, it's not his fault he was an imbecile," I continued shrugging, making him laugh.

"And still, your a mystery," he murmured, giving me a quick peck on the lips, then he walked over to the other thug who was slowly becoming conscious. I gazed at his back as he stalked away, his muscles flexing involuntarily, his hair messily moving along with the wind, his stride confident and powerful. It had been a year since I'd put my letter to Paul on the counter and left his small apartment with Richard and there wasn't a day that passed that I didn't thank Azar that I did. My love had only grown, which I hadn't even known to be possible. And not just my love for Richard, my love for fighting crime. The thrill of the fight, the joy of the victory, not a care in the world, nobody telling you what to do. It was heavenly. And, thanks to the Bat, Richard's place was huge. It was an apartment high up with the most beautiful view of the city. It was all so amazing, thrilling, and, of course, romantic. Even with all the combat, we always managed to have time for each other. "Hey Raven?" Richard called over, shaking me out of my thoughts. I strode over to him and the once again unconcsious man.

"Already done with him?" I asked gazing amusingly down at him. I looked back at Richard but he wasn't grinning. No, instead he had his confused thinking face on. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Guess who he told me he worked for?" he questioned not meeting my eyes, just staring down at the goon.

"Who?" I asked confused.

"Drax," he answered. Drax. Now it made sense. We had been tracking Drax for weeks now. He used to work for Slade but in a mutiny, left him penniless and without followers. Murders, robberies, anything evil and he has probably done it. We'd never been able to find him. We'd get close and he'd slip right through our fingers.

"He must be losing accomplices if these are the henchmen he sends to fight us," I said trying to lift his spirit. It worked a little. He gave me that cute little half smile.

"We should tie them up and call the police," he reminded. Without taking my eyes from him, I used my powers to tie them up and inform the police.

"Done. Now let's go home," I replied, taking his hand and leaning on him. He gave my hand a squeeze before we headed to his motorcycle, even better than his old R-cycle.

* * *

><p>"Do you miss them?" I asked awkwardly, not meeting his gaze, which out of the corner of my eye I saw had turned to me. I continued gazing up at the night sky, the stars speckled over it like a masterpiece. We were laying on a blanket spread out on the roof of his apartment, just stargazing, waiting for the meteor shower to start. The question had been bugging me, floating around my mind like that one gnat you can't seem to get to leave you alone.<p>

"Yes," he said quietly. The simple monosyllabic answer made me regret asking. The moment had been perfect, me in his arms, warmed by his embrace, the only sound being our breaths escaping us evenly almost as if we were sleeping, the sounds of the city lost and gone in the peacefulness of the night. I had to go and ruin it. "There isn't a day that goes by that I don't wonder what would have happened if we hadn't had that fight," he continued softly, his breath brushing my cheek.

"It really was our fault, wasn't it?" I murmured quietly, not really sure which one of us I was asking. I finally met his beautiful eyes, seeing my exact emotions in them. "I don't know what happened, I was just so sick of everything and everyone, especially you," I continued, disgusted with myself. "It was the last straw, the cherry on top. I just snapped," I reminisced, remembering that day as if it were yesterday, not years ago. "I guess my birthday is just bad luck," I said, almost laughing.

"Nah, it was my fault. I knew how sensitive you were on your birthday, but we were so close. So close to getting him. Everything was just not as important at the time. I had lost myself in the mission. And it aggravated me that you hadn't, not that that makes it any better," he defended softly back. "In my own way, I had snapped too."

"I think what was really what had done it in for me was when you practically denounced me as second-in-command and turned to Cy. At the time I thought the closest we'd ever get would be teammates and friends and when I lost that, I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't take being around you anymore. And because of that, our team was split up. I ran away from you guys and myself. And while my facade felt good in it's own way, I was really just trying to drown out all my pain," I confessed.

"And I ran away from you. From the pain of losing you. All of you. I threw myself into my work, into my fighting even more than I had been doing back then. I don't think there was a single time I had felt worse than after our fight. Wait no. One other time. The time I had thought I'd lost you for good. I knew it couldn't be true, but all the evidence was there. I'd seen you become the portal and disappear right before me and it was eating me up inside," he paused seeming to be lost in his own world. "Seeing you in that crowd a year ago, it made every single memory of you come rushing back to me, making me confront the emptiness inside of me. The emptiness you had left when you slapped me and packed your bags. You do realize that I had had no intention of leaving without you. I just didn't think you had the same feelings. I was hoping our friendship would be enough. But I got more than I have ever deserved. I got you," he finished, gazing at me with so much love I wanted to cry.

"You know, when I actually left, I was so angry, nothing mattered to me. But after my fury ebbed away, I cried. I cried more than I ever had in my life. I cried because I had lost everything and everyone I had ever loved," I murmured, my eyes watering a little.

"But that's the past. Now we are together," he whispered pulling me closer, giving me a slow kiss. "Hey look. The first shooting star," I looked up quickly enough to see the light blaze through the sky. "Make a wish, my love." I closed my eyes and thought about all the things I could wish for.

"Done,"

* * *

><p>"I got the mail!" I informed coming into the kitchen where Richard was making pancakes. He looked so cute in the little apron he was wearing and he had gotten a little flour in his hair and on his face, making me giggle a little. He turned to me, still mixing the batter in a huge bowel.<p>

"Anything interesting," he asked as I flipped through the envelopes.

"Not rea-" I began but I stopped coming upon two small envelopes, one entitled _Robin_, the other _Raven_, both from the current Mayer of Jump. "Odd," I muttered flipping mine over and opening the seal, and slipped out the paper. I read the letter out loud to Richard. "Dear Raven, It is my honor as Mayer of Jump to honor you for what you and the other Teen Titans did for my people. Please come to a ceremony in a week so you can be properly thanked. Everything is paid for. Transportation will be sent in five days to pick you up. If you cannot come, please return in invite. If you don't, we'll assume you are coming and will send the transportation. Thank you. Mayer of Jump." I frowned and opened his too, reading the same exact letter except with his name where mine was. "Why now? Why honor us now?" I asked him confused. "It's been years,"

"I don't know. You suspect it's a trap?" he questioned, just as baffled as me. I shrugged.

"Maybe," I paused though, biting my lip. "You want to go?" I asked unsure.

"Might as well," he answered easily. And he went back to his pancakes and I went back to the mail.

* * *

><p>"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea," I murmured clutching Richard's hand tight as the jet began to land. The thought of seeing the team after so long made my stomach clench. Would they be glad to see me? Or would they hate me for breaking us up? Richard gave my hand a reassuring squeeze and kissed my temple.<p>

"You strut into fights as if you are going to the grocery store and yet you tremble in fear at seeing our old friends," he teased, unstrapping as the light blinked off. I did the same, frowning.

"I do not strut, nor do I tremble," I protested, my frown deepening when he started laughing. I followed him out of the jet, my mind plagued with thoughts of the people I had once held closest to my heart hating me.

"Stop pouting and relax. I'm here, so what else matters?" he asked turning around kissing my nose as I just glared at him.

"I do not pout,"

* * *

><p>"If there is anything else you need, you can click that button there and someone will be right up," the too chipper bellboy reminded for what was like the seventh time before finally closing the door. The minute he did, I heard a knock and went to the door that I practically had had to push the kid out of. Opening it I found Richard, his bags at his sides, a mischievous grin on his face.<p>

"Well hello mister, are you lost?" I taunted, blocking the way into my room. Apparently they didn't actually know we were_ together_, because they had given us two separate rooms.

"Yes ma'am, I'm looking for my love," he replied playing along. "And I think I just found her," he continued, leaning over and giving me a quick peck. I grinned and moved out of the way, heading to the kitchen area.

"While you get comfy, I think I'm going to take a walk," I called over my shoulder, going into the fridge and grabbing a bottle of water.

* * *

><p>I walked up the beach to the deserted tower, gazing up at it, remembering all the good and bad and interesting times that happened. It was on that rock over there that Beastboy and I had a heart-to-heart after he had found his inner beast.<p>

_"If it wasn't for that beast, I might not be here right now. Having that thing inside doesn't make you an animal. Knowing when to let it out is what makes you a man."_

_"Hmm. Maybe you should call me...Beast Man from now on."_

_"We're having a moment here. Don't ruin it."_

I smiled at the memory and continued on my way to the place I used to call home. I walked past the motion sensors that had woken us all up when Aqualad had triggered them, storming up to our tower dripping wet.

_"Your trash is in my ocean."_

One upon a time I thought that he was cute, but that moment was such a turn off. I chuckled and continued down memory lane wondering how long it would be before all the bad memories washed over me too.

Everywhere I looked a certain memory, good or bad, mostly good, was attached, reminding me why I had called this rubble home. I finally reached the front doors which were crooked and broken, completely in shambles. I walked through remembering how I had healed BB after the H.I.V.E. fight in that chair right there, how Star yelled at me right there, and I remembered the false hope that had bubbled up in me when I thought it was Robin coming through those doors.

_"I do not understand. How could you not find him? People do not just vanish! He has to be someplace, so go there and look!"_

If only she had known. Not only had I physically searched for him, I had also tried to do so mentally. I had been trying to find my center so I could search even better than I did, but it was a little bit of a challenge considering I had been trying to get an injured Beastboy back to the tower. She couldn't have understood what had been going through me at that time. I was falling apart inside, and it had scared me. I wasn't in control of my emotions and everyone else freaking out wasn't helping. I honestly had been trying to help when I had told them we needed to keep our emotions in check. I had needed that so I could find Robin. But of course, he just shows up, a knight in shining armor, dashing as ever, ready to save the day.

I finally reached the doors leading into the main room. They strewn upon the floor, their decrepit silhouettes depressing. They were exactly the same from when I blasted them off with my powers. I stepped carefully over them, my heart speeding up in preparation of reliving that memory. Would it wash over me like the others, distant and somewhat comforting? I seriously doubted it. And then I was in the room. Where it had all fallen apart...

_"Happy Birthday," I muttered dryly to myself, throwing my cloak over the sofa with frustration. Was I just not allowed to have a nice normal birthday? Not even once? Robin stormed in behind me, still riled up from the fight, the rest of the team entering right behind me, all of them exhausted and dead on their feet. I jumped startled as Robin slammed his fist down on he counter. "Robin," I began gently, taking a step toward him, hoping to nip his tantrum in the bud. I was _not_ in the mood. Sadly, apparently he was._

_"We had him! How did he do it? He was within our reach and manged to escape! AGAIN!" he yelled, knocking over the counter stools, which I had to dodge as they barreled towards me. My sympathy dropped a little. "Now we are back at square one! We have no time to lose! Everyone back to work!" he commanded. All three of them looked at me to fix this, their tired eyes, begging me to step in. I sighed, taking a couple of calming breaths.__I walked towards him, hoping I was keeping myself calm enough that I'd be able to calm him down._

_"Robin-" I began cautiously, putting a calming hand on his arm, but he shoved it off and turned on me, his anger now directed at me. _

_"What? You too tired? Can't work right now? Well fine then, go do whatever the hell it is you do!" he screamed at me, his face red with fury. He turned to Cy, "And you! You can take up the slack Raven apparently is leaving. All of it. Raven apparently has better things to do then be part of this team!" he yelled. I felt all my sympathy disappear then. All I could think was 'Did he really just do that? Did he really just reprove me as second-in-command?' I was so sick of his superior attitude. _

_"I'm the one who is not holding up their end? You really want to go there? What about you Boy Wonder? You hide out in the evidence room, the study, anywhere you can, and guess who picks up your slack? ME goddammit! I'M the one who leads the team out on missions now because you're too busy with your head in your ass!" I screamed, my powers flaring out of control. I heard the couch go flying behind me but I didn't care anymore. All the lights blew up, sparks raining down on us. The only light now was the dim light of the sun setting. I saw Robin open his mouth to argue, but I didn't give him the chance, instead just kept verbally attacking him, not giving a damn anymore. "That's right! Your head is so far up your ass you can't even see that your team is dragging along with practically no sleep! Not that you act like we're a team. No! You act as if we're your little minions ready to do your bidding no matter what day, time, moment it is! And you know what Robin? You sicken me, repulse me, and disgust me! I don't know why I've stayed by your side for so long! In fact, you don't even see my by your side. You see me behind you, falling you like some faithful dog who has powers. Well, guess what? I'M DONE!" I shrieked, all the windows surrounding the room shattering, glass flying everywhere. One larger shard scratched my cheek and I felt my skin break. I absentmindedly wiped the initial blood away. Robin was already past his exploding point, but I think I managed to push him even farther. 'Good' I thought selfishly._

_"FINE! LEAVE! I don't need you! I don't need any of you, but _especially_ YOU! Look what you've done already! Maybe I considered you below me because that's where you belong!" he screamed right back, just as loud, his angry face right in front of me. My hand flew out and right across his face with as much force as I could muster, leaving a red hand-print right across his check. _

_"Go to Hell," I snarled darkly, my tone deadly and quiet. I stepped past him, my powers blowing the doors away as I stormed out of there. Right before I was out of earshot I heard the last words I'd hear from the asshole I was in love with._

_"See you there,"_

Tears ran down my face without my control as I remembered all the awful things I said and did. It really was my fault. Not _our_ fault. _My_ fault. I couldn't take it anymore, and I ran from the room, from a side of me it hurt to remember. I ran all the way to the roof, right past my old bedroom which was also a mess from when I stormed in there to pack up. The roof had always been a place of solace to me. I gulped in as much fresh air as I could without choking on it. I stumbled to the edge and sat down, my tears finally slowing down. It had been too much. Why had I bothered to put myself through that? I was happy now. It had all worked out. Well . . . it had worked out for me and Richard. . . What about Cyborg and Starfire and Beastboy? What if life had turned awful for them all because of me? Did I always have to screw things up? I took a deep breath and wiped away my tears. I laughed when I realized I was sitting exactly where I had been standing the morning the world ended, once again trying to escape some awful deed.

_"What are you doing up so early?" I heard Robin ask behind me, startling me a little. I quickly hid my arms, hoping he hadn't seen them. He walked up beside me, standing by my side. In the morning light he looked even more dashing then usual, which was pretty hard to do. _

_"I could ask you the same thing," I countered, avoiding the question, though he scarcely seemed to notice. He just gazed out at the view, a small smile playing on his lips._

_"I love the sunrise, the promise of a new day. Anything's possible," he replied easily, his optimistic tone making me smile a little. Just being around him made me smile._

_"You always so cheery this early?" I teased slightly, looking at him through my hair._

_"Pretty much," he answered, his tone humorous. He turned to me smiling. "Looks like it's going to be a beautiful day,"_

How could it be that Robin could be so sweet and safe and solid and sturdy one moment and in the next controlling and egotistic and self serving? And how was it that I loved him all the same?

I gazed out at the unchanging water that surrounded my old home, smiling at the view I had seen so so so many times.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" I jumped up and around to see Cy, standing a few feet away. He looked so different, at first I hesitated. He either had a holoring on or had somehow managed to make himself a more human looking body because there was no sign of metal on him. He looked nearly like he did when he had became a student at the H.I.V.E. except older and more normal.

"Cyborg," I breathed, my voice quiet and unsure.

"It's actually Victor now," he corrected, turning to me. "Now how is my little sis doing?" he asked, the same teasing, friendly glint in his eyes that always made me feel comfortable. I grinned and without thinking ran up to him and gave him hug.

* * *

><p>"I won't lie, I was a little surprised to see you up here, but I was even more surprised at the hug," he confessed, laughing a little, as he swung his legs. We were sitting on the edge of the roof, talking as if no time had passed. "You've changed so much Rae, if nothing else in looks alone. Your hair is black. You're not as pale as death. No, you look happy, content, healthy. And I'm so happy for you. You seem to have become someone totally amazing and I'm glad," he continued smiling. I twirled some of my dark hair around my finger. I did rather like my new look.<p>

"You've changed too. How'd you do it?" I asked curiously. When I had hugged him, everything felt so real, no metal at all, just skin and bones, which was impossible.

"Technology mixed with anatomy. It's complicated, but none of it is an illusion," he summarized, apparently not wanting to go into detail, which was fine with me. I didn't want to push him. I just nodded, enjoying our time together.

"Are you happy?" I asked, really wanting to know that my splitting our group up didn't screw anyone over.

"Immensely so. Afterwards, Star, BB, and I parted on fairly good terms but I still didn't really want to see any of the team after everything went down so I took off to Columbus, Ohio. In 1997, Ohio's largest research center managed a single lab for the U.S. Department of Energy, and only grew with popularity. I figured maybe I could learn something from them. That's where this happened," he said gesturing to himself. He continued on. "One day I was in a grocery store near the center, and in the next isle over I heard a very familiar voice. Sure enough it was Karen, I mean BumbleBee. Apparently there wasn't enough crime, so the Titan's East split up too, and somehow she decided to go to Columbus, though personally I think she was looking for me, but don't tell her that," he said smugly, laughing a little. "We've been together for a little under two years," he concluded, smiling, his thoughts elsewhere, probably with Karen. I can't really say I was surprised. There obviously had been chemistry there. "So what about you? How has life treated you? Have you seen any of the others yet, or am I the first since the split up?" he asked conversationally. I felt some of the blood rush to my cheeks as I thought about how life has an interesting way of tying things together.

"Well, I'm pretty good," I began vaguely, unsure how to tell him that Robin and I split up the team only to end up together. "I ran away to this little tiny town in the middle of nowhere with such a low crime rate it was unbelievable. I changed my appearance and became Rachel Roth and it was okay for a while. I became more comfortable around people, even got a boyfriend, his name was Paul. Everything was. . . normal," I paused at this point in my story, but I figured he would find out soon so I might as well tell him now. I took a deep breath and avoided his curious eyes as I continued. "About a year ago this power hungry idiot, Gregory Blits, took two girls as hostages unless he could be mayor. Why he would want to be, who knows, but not the point. Guess who appeared suddenly and saved the day? Nightwing. At first I wasn't sure it was him, but it was. Ric- Robin was right when he said he didn't need us. He continued fighting crime all over the place. Later that day, he showed up on my doorstep. Apparently he had recognized me easily. We've been living together and fighting crime ever since," I finished hastily. I waited for his response, completely unsure what to expect. He suddenly began laughing, and I finally met his eyes confused.

"I should've known you two would eventually end up together. I mean, I knew at one point you had liked him, even when you denied it. It was really only a matter of time. The sexual tension between you two could be cut with a knife, there was so much," he replied laughing. I looked at him incredulously for a moment before joining him. We sat laughing togehter for about two seconds before another voice joined the conversation, our laughter growing silent.

"Got to admit, I'm not really surprised either," and suddenly Beastboy was sitting on the other side of me, a smirk on his grown up face. Except his face. It was green. He was white. And had blonde hair. He could have been anyone else, just some normal guy. I stared shocked. He was actually adorably handsome, now that he wasn't green. He had model like looks. Then I burst out laughing again.

"You are normal," I got out between laughs. He grinned and met my eyes.

"As are both of you," he commented chuckling. "So you and Robin, hmm, should have seen that one coming," he said more to himself.

"What about you? Anyone special?" Victor asked. Beastboy's little grin grew to a big one, so I knew that he had ended up plenty fine too.

"I did the whole solo super hero thing for a little while, and believe me, I was good, but it wasn't fun without you guys, so I decided to go to college. As fate would have it, this girl went to the same college. Terra," my surprise must have shown because he nodded and continued. "Yepp, at first I couldn't believe it either. I thought someone up there really hated me and decided to torture me. But when she saw me. . .

_"Beastboy," she said shocked. I looked at her surprised. She had cut her hair so now it was a short pixie look, but her eyes were the same old blue. "Is that really you?" she questioned, coming closer. I had to admit I was surprised she recognized me. I looked normal now, well except I was gorgeous, but still. I'd have been surprised if anyone had recognized me, let alone her._

_"I'm surprised you remembered the guy who stalked you for a couple of days," I replied glumly, my hope squashed when I remembered she had no memory. She blushed for a moment. _

_"I remember," she said so quietly at first I didn't think I heard right. "I remember everything," she repeated. "One random day I was just driving along, not really sure where I was going but I somehow ended up at the cave where I, well, you know. And suddenly it all came back to me. Everything before me turning to stone, and everything after. I felt awful and like an idiot after the way I treated you. I'm sorry," she said really quickly it was hard for me to follow along. But that didn't matter. I felt a thousand times lighter. I quickly grabbed her and hugged her, afraid that if I let go, I'd wake up or something. _

_"How did you un-stoneify?" I asked, letting her go, her smiling eyes filling with tears. _

_"I don't know. I remember Raven's voice, like really loud, a flash and there I was, stone free," she replied honestly. Raven's voice. . . and light. . ._

_"You must have un stoned when the rest of the world did!" I exclaimed. It would make sense. She looked at me blankly though. "Long story short, Raven's father was this evil demon and anyways he destroyed the world, and everyone and like everything turned to stone but Raven destroyed him and everything un-stoned. You must have too!" I summarized smiling._

_"She had a demon father?" she asked, not rejoicing like I was._

_"Not the point! You are Terra again!" I shouted, trying to figure out why she wasn't happier. She turned to me and grinned, a grin I had been sorely missing. _

_"And you are still the same old Beastboy," she said walking closer before kissing me._

"And we've been stuck at the hip ever since," he finished, a happy far away look in his eyes. My eyes began to water again, and I groaned while trying to blink away the tears. "You okay, Rae?" Beastboy asked, suddenly concerned. I nodded, not trusting myself to speak, quite yet.

"I was just so worried that you all would hate me. But both of you are so happy, and I'm happy and I'm pretty sure Ri- Robin is happy, so I don't feel as bad, but what about Star? She was the one who kept us together. How did she fair after we weren't . . . together?" I continued, my stomach refusing to untangle until I knew for certain I wasn't an awful bitch.

"Well why don't we go see? I know all of ya'll's room numbers," Victor suggested standing up, offering me his hand.

"Let's," I grinned, taking his hand and pulling myself up.

* * *

><p>"This should be it," Victor announced coming upon a room. "Alright Rae, have fun," he said before both him and BB turned to leave.<p>

"What?"

"You really need to do this alone, and you know it," Beastboy said, giving me _the _look. I sighed knowing he was right. They both were.

"Fine," I conceded, gesturing them away with my hand. They scampered away as I readied myself to talk to Star. I knocked on the door twice, then waited. Two sconds passed before the door was open wide.

"Raven!" Star screamed before ambushing me with a hug. "Oh Raven, how have you been?" she asked, her English so much better than when I had last heard it. I took a moment to look her over. She looked like a model, her flaming red hair down to her hips, wavy and wild. Her grin eyes still sparkling with that bubbliness that she always seemed to have. She was taller than I remembered, more curvy too. Overall, she looked amazing.

"I've been great. What about you? What happened to you after the, you know, split up?" I asked, suspecting she did just fine considering how she looked.

"Oh I have been just fabulous. At first I didn't know what to do, so I decided travel your world, learn more about it. I first went back to Paris, which was where I met Andre. He was so cute and we were together for about three months. But I got bored and continued on my journey, next deciding to go back to Tokyo which is where I met Taro, whose mother was actually a famous designer in Japan. We were together six months and I began my modeling career. Then I decided to go to Australia because I got an invitation to model at this big showcase there. I met Brent there and we were together just one month. Then the showcase was over and I left and continued onto London, which is where I met Daven, who was actually visiting from Scotland. He had the cutest accent. Almost a year. But that ended because I met someone else. Well, reacquainted myself with someone else, but don't judge me when I tell you. I'm sorta now with -"

"Alright babe, the shower's all yours," a voice said from behind her. A familiar voice, though not one I had heard in a long, long time. I sneaked a glance behind her and saw Speedy, dripping wet with only a towel on wrapped around his waist.

"Roy," she finished lamely, her cheeks almost turning as red as her hair.

"Oh, who is your friend?" he called from what I assumed was the bedroom. He came back out, still shirtless, but at least he and pants on now.

"Honey, you remember-"

"Raven! Oh wow, I didn't even recognize you. You look so different," he exclaimed coming closer. It was weird not seeing him fully clothed, but what was even weirder was the fact he wasn't wearing a mask, his greenish blue eyes uncovered for the world to see.

"You look different too," I commented, trying to hold back some of my sarcasm. "Usually you have a shirt on," I concluded, actually causing him to blush some.

"Go, finish getting ready," Star said pushing Roy away playfully. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, before smiling at me and running back into the bedroom. "He sort of surprised me coming. Drove all night wanting to support me," she said, smiling to herself. "We've been dating for a little over four years now. So what about you? What happened to you?"

"Well, in the beginning..."

* * *

><p>"I'm back!" I announced, walking into my room<p>

, feeling a million times better. . . for about 3 seconds. "Richard?" I called out, looking around to see if he left a note. He usually responds instantly, that is if he was there. I knew I shouldn't be worried. I mean, come on, he was Nightwing, but still. I did anyways. And I knew, even when he wouldn't admit it, he worries about me a lot more than needed. "You here?" I continued. My heart finally slowed down when I found a note.

_Got hungry. Went out. See you tonight.  
>-R<em>

Tonight. The award honoring whatever thingy. What was it anyways? I hadn't gotten any details accept we were being honored and to dress fancy shmancy. A worker was coming for each of us at seven and we had to be ready.

* * *

><p>I took a sip of my champaign, not liking the bubbly taste as much as wine. I glanced around the room for a familiar face, but I didn't recognize anybody. I didn't know where any of my friends were.<p>

"Hello beautiful," Richard said behind me, his warm breath on my neck. I turned around and grinned. I did feel rather beautiful. My dress **[1]** was ruby red with one sleeve. The neck line was heart shaped, giving just enough without being too much, and it had a nice slit in it to give me movement, just in case. It also helped that my black hair had been pulled neatly up into a bun, showing off my neck beautifully. I felt like a queen in the dress. It had originally been too long but instead of getting it tailored, I just bought larger heels, which were red and should have been counted as lethal weapons, not that I need anymore. I had my powers, my strength, my little dagger attached to my thigh that didn't have the slit, and of course I had Richard.

"Don't look too bad yourself," I murmured pulling him closer for a kiss. What an understatement that was. He was drop dead gorgeous. I always did love how he looked in a tux.

"I don't think I'm ever going to get used to that." I pulled away from Richard to see Beas- or ratherGarfield, standing a few feet away a smirk on his handsome face. He cleaned up good.

"It's good to see you," Richard commented said politely but a little stiffly. I elbowed him, turning to Gar.

"Did you know we were allowed to bring dates? I had no clue. But apparently Star did," he said conversationally gesturing behind him where Star andRoywere happily feeding each other.

"I know right? I would have too," Victor agreed, walking up, looking just as dashing as Gar andRoy. (Obviously Richard looked better than all of them.) Then he turned to us. "You know, dude, I don't think I've ever seen you without a mask on," he commented. It was true. Richard had never shown his eyes to any of them, except me of course, but that was my fault. Well not really my fault, per se, but it was because of me that I had seen them, not because he showed me. Not that any of that mattered now. I saw his baby blues everyday.

I looked up at him, wishing he wasn't wearing a mask now, but of course he had to, because to all these people he was still Robin, or rather more recently, Nightwing. They didn't know him as Richard, and they never would.

Richard opened hi mouth to comment but suddenly an eerily familiar voice blared from speakers all over the room.

"Welcome Titans and citizens of Jump! As the current mayor of this fine city, I'd like to thank these old heroes for keeping this city safe for as long as they did," the mayor announced. I tried to remember where I had heard that voice before, but it was as if my mind had turned to mush. It sounded so familiar, but I could not place from where.

"Richard," I said under my breath, suddenly nervous and uncomfortable. Something wasn't right. I glanced around at all the eyes turned towards us, fidgeting a lot, clenching and unclenching my fist. Something just seemed very, very off.

Richard took my hand, giving me strength to calm myself. It would all be okay. I was just being paranoid. . . right?

"I hate to say it Raven, but I think you were right," Richard mumbled, quiet enough so only I could hear. The mayor was still going on about something or another, but I was too on edge to pay attention.

"About what?" I muttered back, beginning to notice that the people weren't just staring at us, they were glaring at us.

"About this being a trap," he answered, his own tone uneasy. "That voice. . ." he began.

"Yeah." That voice was still going on, something about loyalty and integrity.

"Everyone in Jump is so loyal to you five. I mean, let's think about it. You protected them for so long, that villains were practically scared to come," the mayor continued rambling, but now there was something almost sinister in his words. "Of course, you know, when the Titans disappeared, it was practically a free-for-all. Jump needed someone authoritative, and having you five had made the last mayor rather . . . lazy, per se. Jump was in chaos after you all left. Complete and utter chaos," Now I knew everyone was glaring at us. "You know, some people hold grudges. And I did promise that we'd be in touch," he finished and I could hear the smirk in his voice.

Richard and I turned to each other so fast it seemed like a blur. "Drax," we whispered at the same time.

"I'll leave you all to the hands of the people you abandoned. Is there anything I'm forgetting?" Drax asked laughing over the speakers.

"No Mayor Drax," every single citizen in the room replied, their loud combined voices making me shutter.

"We have to find Drax," Richard told me urgently as if I didn't already know that.

"We got your back. You two find mister bad guy and let us take care of these brainwashed people," Victor advised confidently as Garfield, Kori, andRoystood with him ready for a fight. Before running after Richard out the doors that were slowly closing to trap us in, I gave Vic a quick kiss on the cheek. "See ya later sis," he said, making my heart hurt. I ran after Richard, slipping through the doors right before the locked shut, thinking about how even after we all made it out of here, Richard and I would be returning home. One night like this wasn't bringing us all back together. We've all moved on.

"You okay?" Richard questioned as we ran down halls heading to the mayor's office, which was still programmed in our minds.

"I will be," I answered positively, taking his hand.

* * *

><p>"Stop!" Richard screamed at a woman running by us, a few feet away from the mayor's office. She had platinum blonde hair pulled tightly into a bun. She wore a black pantsuit, a grey shirt underneath. She looked rather uniform, except he eyes. They were a light blue, but they seemed to be afire with hatred. And that's when I noticed the gun in her right hand.<p>

She turned to face us briefly, before ignoring us and kept on her way. In a flash, Richard had her against the wall, high enough that even her pumps didn't touch the ground. I quickly disarmed her, throwing her again on the ground.

"Let go of me!" she whispered loudly, her attitude livid.

"Are you part of his security?" Richard asked quietly, his hold firm. She wasn't going anywhere, no matter how much she struggled.

"Fuck no! I want to kill him, you idiot!" she continued in that half-whispered. Kill him? Everyone seemed to love him. . . but she didn't seem to be lying. I put my hand on Richard's arm, and silently he her go, letting her drop to the ground, gasping for breath.

"Why?" I asked gently.

"He killed Mayor Hector in his corporate takeover. That was my father. My name is Tina Hector. He tried to kill me too. I need to avenge my father and take back the city we had built. None of you were here to protect him!" she answered angrily, snatching up her gun. "So do what you do best and leave," she finished before storming into the mayor's office. Richard and I shared a glance before she came running back out. "HE ISN'T THERE!" she yelled in frustration. Of course he wouldn't be there! He'd want to escape. That was what _he_ did best. Quickly I took Richard's hand tight in mine and pulled both of us into my soul self, flying us to the roof. MY suspicions were confirmed as we saw Drax running to a helicopter waiting just for him.

"Not a chance," I murmured, focusing on the copter. It slowly feel apart, piece after piece becoming unscrewed and falling uselessly to the ground. Drax turned angrily towards us.

"That wasn't very nice," he hissed, coming closer. Richard and I both switched to our fighting stances, ready for his attack. He just laughed. "Think about this for a moment: the one bad guy you could never catch was Slade, correct? Well I took him and his whole empire down easily. Does that say anything about me? I'd like to think so. Now let's look at you two: you two were so much at each others throats that the Titans split up, leaving Jump helpless. Now you two are all lovey-dovey, which makes me wonder how you guys can stand being around each other. It isn't as if either of you have changed. So how do you stop from killing each other? You both see things differently. It's like apples and oranges with you two. No! It's worse! It's like bananas and oranges. It's obviously that your love/hate passion is beneath the surface of this love you show off. So when two people hate each other as much as you two do, but can't kill each other, how in the world are you going to kill me?" he finished, leaving my mind reeling. What the hell was he talking about? I looked at Richard to see if he understood anything that just happened, but he looked as clueless as I felt.

"They aren't. I am," a voice said to left of us. I turned to see Tina pull the trigger, getting Drax's right leg. He dropped to his knees in pain. I just stood frozen, like a deer in the headlights. "That one is for Jump City," she commented before shooting his other leg. "That is for my father," she continued, walking up to him, stepping on his chest to hold him down. "And this is for me, you asshole," she finished angrily, before pulling the trigger aimed for his head.

* * *

><p>"Well that was the most interesting way I have ever been honored," I teased dryly, as I strapped myself in. Richard laughed, intertwining his hand with mine. I stared out the jet's window for a moment, thinking of all that had happened. I'd finally cleared my conscience, my friends were all living their happily ever afters, Drax was dead and gone, his influence disappearing quicker than Slade's had, Tina was voted in as Mayor, and we were given transportation home in peace. It was a lot to take in.<p>

"You okay?" Richard asked concerned, his blue eyes searching mine. I sighed.

"Fine, I guess. . . I'ts just. . ." I began.

"You are thinking of what Drax said," he finished. He always knew what I was thinking.

"A little," I admitted quietly. He gave me a reassuring squeeze. "It's just-"

"Raven look at me. I love you. I love you more than I love anyone in this world. No matter what he said, you are my one, my match, my other half. I could never hate you. Not even if my life depended on it. Okay?" he interrupted intensely, his eyes holding me under his trance. My eyes began to water. I had to stop crying. I smiled slightly.

"I love you too," I murmured, giving him a kiss. "And you are mine too. I can't imagine you not being by my side," I confessed, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Well than don't because I'll always be there," he inisisted sweetly, kissing the top of my head. And I just knew. It'd be okay. I understood now how Drax could have overthrown Slade. He probably sweet talked his way to the top, kind of like Hilter, but none of that mattered anymore. I had Richard. Richard and Raven. Friends, partners, lovers. Side by side. Forever and for always.

* * *

><p><strong>[1]<strong> I have a picture link on my profile page of her dress, and my inspiration for how she looked overall.

Wow. That was a lot longer than I thought it would be. I had a shorter version, without all the friends stories and stuff, but I didn't like it as much. Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed, even if only a little. I'm not sure how I feel about it. I couldn't decide how to end it. But here you go anyways.  
>Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest.<br>-DRA


End file.
